The Survivor
by The Smiling Shadow
Summary: There was once a little girl who saw a Raptor. She grew up. She lived with a man named Ian. And then one day she just left. She left nothing. She returned to the island from so long ago. And she returned to her Raptors.
1. The Little Girl

The Beginning  
  
~~~~~~~ 1992 Isla Sorna ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hammond opened the door to a white room. Ahead of him was a bullet- proof glass wall that separated the white room from a metal dome. Hammond was smiling as his guests a joined him. All his hard work was finally paying off for him. All the research, the money, the investments, all came down to this.  
  
"Henry, how much longer?" Hammond asked Henry Wu, one of the top scientists on this project.  
  
" Five more minutes, sir"  
  
"Fantastic."  
  
Hammond turned to his guests. He saw his friend, David Tenn and his four year old daughter. David was a famous paleontologist, and a good friend of Hammond's. His daughter, even so young had been to his dig sites all the time. Hammond looked at the little one. She was jumping up and down, excitingly, messing up her black hair. Hammond was ready to see her face light up at what they were about to see. He could only smile.  
  
"I can't believe you've done it, John." David said.  
  
" I know. It's amazing. We've almost done with the park on Isla Nublar. It's just so exciting."  
  
"Daddy, I'm hungry!" The little girl said, grabbing her father's leg.  
  
"I know, sweetie, just a little more."  
  
"Are you ready to see a dinosaur?" Hammond asked bending down.  
  
"A dinooosaurrr? Which one? A three-horn? A long neck? A ducky? A rexer?"  
  
"She nick names them all." David said.  
  
"How cute."  
  
Two large doors inside the dome started to open, making a lot of noise. David picked up her daughter, and the three stood quietly. And then they heard an ear shattering cry. Another moment went by with nothing. But then a shadow came up an the wall, footsteps echoed through the empty dome. A creature jumped through the doors, sliding on the metal floor. It tapped it's large toe-claw on the floor, and turned its head swiftly. It looked up into the air with it's large snout, and began to make a loud noise.  
  
"It's a ripper, Daddy! A ripper!" The littler girl said pointing.  
  
" Raptor, sweetie, Raptor."  
  
"Ripper!"  
  
"Look at it, David. All the work."  
  
"It looks like a bird."  
  
The raptor stopped and jumped closer to the glass. It started snarling. Then it looked at the three. The little girl stopped, and fell silent. The raptor was staring at her. A raptor, in Spanish, is a kidnapper of little children. It seems a bit ironic. The raptor stared at the child. Then two large doors opened behind it, leading to a jungle. It turned its head, and then back at the child. It then ran off into the jungle.  
  
"Beautiful, John."  
  
The little girl started to smile again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Around Today ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young woman, about seventeen or sixteen, sat on a deserted beach with a laptop on her knees. She looked behind her, she saw her boat filled with all sorts of things. Satellite, satellite phone, dirt bike, books, a gun, and more. She turned her gaze to the horizon and smiled. Then she went back to her laptop. She was writing an e-mail. She started typing.  
  
Hey Ian. She wrote. Yeah it's me. I'm sorry I left without saying anything. I'm sorry for everything. You must be so mad. Don't be, k? I'm fine. You don't have to worry. You know me. I'm a survivor. No one could ground me. Not even you. Tell Alan it's been great working with him. He's cool. Thank you so much Ian. You've done a lot for me. I always thought you were a great scientist, or mathematician, or whatever. Anyway, tell Kelly I'm doing good.  
  
Bye Ian.  
  
P.S. Just think of the Chaos Theory. Remember life finds away.  
  
She pressed the send button, and she smiled. She got up, and went towards her boat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ One Day Later ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. Ian Malcolm sat at his desk, wearing nothing but black, at the university. He seemed worried about something, and quickly went through his mail, then to his e-mail. He read something, and frowned as he leaned back into his chair. He shook his head, and wiped his face.  
  
"Damn, girl." He said.  
  
He sat there for a moment, reading it again. He couldn't believe it. Would she really do that? He asked himself.  
  
Kelly came running through his door. She had her back pack on, and seemed tired from running.  
  
"Anything, Dad?"  
  
He paused, and stared at his little girl who was all grown-up now.  
  
"Kelly, she's gone."  
  
Kelly didn't look good. Her stare was full of fear. Ian was a little scared too. Kelly didn't want to hear the rest. Her friend was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter (if anyone likes this): Not Again  
  
Do you like? ^_^ Guess what. (If anyone likes this story) Grant is coming up, for all you Grant fans. Oh and other people too. 


	2. Not Again

Not Again  
  
"Sarah, Sarah, swettie, pick up. Come on Sarah. Okay, call me as soon as you get this." Ian Malcolm hung up his cell phone.  
  
He walked on the campus of the university, he seemed rush. His daughter came running from behind.  
  
"What are we going to do, Dad?" Kelly sounding worried.  
  
"I don't know, Kel." He said wiping his face. "Damn girl. Damn girl." He muttered to himself.  
  
"We got to save her."  
  
"I know, Kel. Sarah isn't answering. Dammit, why did Sarah have to go to Africa now?"  
  
"We got to do something, Dad."  
  
"I know. I know." He stopped and tried to think. He sighed. "I'll try the U.S. Embassy."  
  
"They wont do a thing!"  
  
"How do we know that?"  
  
"But you hate that government crap."  
  
"I know but. Damn girl, why did she leave?"  
  
"Dad, we got to go and get her."  
  
"You know we can't do that!" He screamed.  
  
"What chose do we have?! Let her die?!" Kelly yelled back at him.  
  
"We can't go to that island!"  
  
"I don't want to go either, but."  
  
"Kelly."  
  
"Are we just going to stand here!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stood on the top of the cliff, and looked at the valley below. Her boat was hidden, she had on some camo cloths. Her black hair went in her face as the wind blew. A herd of Brachiosaurs went by. Pteradons could be heard. And the girl couldn't help but smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We got to call somebody, Dad." Kelly said in her Dad's office.  
  
"Who? Who do I call?!"  
  
"Anyone." She said looking away.  
  
There was a silence. Ian sat in his chair, his hand on his chin, he stared out the window.  
  
"Call Dr. Levine. He's into this stuff."  
  
"That rich bastard would just take it as a joy ride."  
  
"He could still help us. We need help."  
  
Ian was silent.  
  
"Damn girl." He kept muttering.  
  
"You should tell Alan. He liked her."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Maybe he will help us."  
  
"He's not going back on that damn island. He never would."  
  
" You wouldn't either."  
  
"Neither would you." He replied.  
  
There was another silence, as the two thought of what the hell to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She still was at the top of the cliff. She was sitting down eating something. She watched as the Stegosaurs grazed, and the Triceratops ran along. She had a satellite phone next to her, and was tempted to call Ian. She knew this wasn't how this placed worked, it wasn't always this nice. She knew the predators would come soon, raptors have probably already picked up the new scent of her food. She knew, and she was ready for it. She continued to smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alan, I have some bad news." Ian said on the phone. He looked at Kelly, still sitting in one of his office chairs. "I thinks she's at Site B."  
  
"What?!" Dr. Grant yelled.  
  
"I got an e-mail today."  
  
"She's been missing for a week. And she's at Site B!?"  
  
"Yeah." Ian sighed.  
  
"Are you sure!?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure." Ian started pacing around the room.  
  
"Not again. Not again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're going to go after her. You're going to that damn island again. You're going to get chased by theme park accidents, and most likely die! Dammit."  
  
"I thought you should know."  
  
"Malcolm, what the hell are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, Alan."  
  
"Are you going to go?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Dammit. I'll help, Malcolm. Just call me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I will."  
  
Grant hung up the phone. He shook his head, and put his hat on. He stepped outside the trailer, and went over to the dig. Billy looked up. Grant stared at him, and frowned, he hit his hat on his knee. And Billy started to frown.  
  
"Site B." Grant simply said.  
  
Billy looked worried.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's there."  
  
"Well, what's going on?"  
  
"Ian will call us."  
  
"Are we going there?!"  
  
"I don't know, Billy. I just don't." Grant looked away. He didn't want to go. The nightmares still haunted him.  
  
Ian sat back down in his chair, and stared at the ceiling, while Kelly looked at him.  
  
"Kelly I don't want to go." He said not looking at her.  
  
"I don't either."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She smiled. She smiled as a Rex came into view in the valley. She smiled as it killed a Stegosaur. But she stopped smiling when she heard something in the bushes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter: It Takes a Lot of Heart 


	3. It Takes A Lot

It Takes A Lot  
  
"Run." She said to herself. "Dammit, get up and run."  
  
She ran farther into the jungle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dammit, Sarah." Malcolm said, hanging up his phone.  
  
He sighed, and fell onto his bed. Kelly came slowly in.  
  
"Don't you have school tomorrow?" He asked her.  
  
"Dad, you don't expect me to."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kelly sat down next to her dad. She looked down not bothering to look at him. They sat there for a long time.  
  
"You think she's dead?" Kelly asked.  
  
Malcolm was shocked at the question. He looked away, at the thought of his daughter thinking of death. He didn't know how to answer.  
  
"Well?" She asked again.  
  
Malcolm didn't answer. He remembered when he first met that girl, she was so little. He was with Kelly at a museum, and Dr. Tenn was speaking there. Kelly saw the little girl that was about her age, and wanted to say hi. She used to play with Kelly when they were little. They were there for a while, and the girls would play. He would talk with David. Then they had to leave to another dig site. Her dad was single, and he taught her. Malcolm remembered when they came back after a year, how surprised he was that David kept his number. The girls played again, and they talked some more. Then they left again.  
  
"I don't know." He finally said.  
  
"You think she's dead."  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
The girls would always E-mail each other, always keep in contact. They were the best of friends, and David was Malcolm's.  
  
"I just. . ." He started to say.  
  
The T-rex incident. Only a day after the chaos the girl called them up, crying. You couldn't understand a word she was saying, her tears were to loud. Malcolm tried to calm her down. She said her father had died. She was alone. She had no family, her mom had died when she was just a baby. She had no one, she was the last. She called them up, asking for help. Malcolm mourned for her father's death, he was a good friend. Soon the girl was on a plane going to them.  
  
"She's alright." He said.  
  
"Why did she leave? Why did Raven leave?"  
  
Raven had come out of the plane crying. She went into Malcolm's arms. She stayed with them. She had her own room in their house. She started to make a life there. She went to college with Kelly, did some digs with Dr. Grant, she always fought with Malcolm about the Chaos Theory, she loved going on girl nights with Sarah and Kelly. She seemed happy there.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"We got to get her."  
  
Raven was always fascinated at the experiences Kelly and Malcolm had with the dinosaurs. Kelly would tell her to shut up because it was the worst experience of her life. Raven always loved dinosaurs, she had been around them all her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The raptor screeched, and jumped onto the rock in front of her. She fell on the ground, the raptor hovering over her. She looked at its eyes. She couldn't move. The raptor didn't kill her, merely stared at her. It cocked it's head at the girl. Raven realized it was studying her. She grabbed a pile of dirt, and threw into the raptor's eyes. It screamed, and jumped back. Raven ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night fell. Kelly was asleep in her room, while Malcolm paced around the living room with a phone to his ear.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Ian." She replied.  
  
"Where the hell have you been!?"  
  
"I've been watching lions for one."  
  
"Sarah. Raven."  
  
"Oh god. What did she do this time. I've been gone for so long, about a month, huh? I'm sorry I haven't called or anything but- -"  
  
"Sarah! She left."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"She went. . ."  
  
"She left!? She left as in gone!?"  
  
"She went to Jurassic Park."  
  
Sarah didn't reply.  
  
"She went." Malcolm said again.  
  
"She couldn't."  
  
"She's been missing for a week, I've tried to call you, but. . ."  
  
"She couldn't."  
  
"I got an E-mail from her."  
  
Raven loved Sarah. She loved going shopping with Kelly and her. Sarah would sometimes eat dinner or stay over night. Malcolm and Sarah's relationship always went on and off, but it was still there. It was so obvious. Kelly used to talk to Raven about her dad and Sarah. Always had their fun.  
  
"What do we do?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do we go and get her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"We should."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It takes a lot you know. . ." Malcolm waited for more. "It takes a lot to go back there. To go back to those Rexs and Raptors. . . Will you go?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Raven lived with them for years. He was her guardian.  
  
" It takes a lot. . ." She said.  
  
"It does, doesn't it?"  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"Ok." He said quietly.  
  
"I'll get on a plane, I'll be there soon."  
  
"Ok." He hung up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven was alone. Night had fallen over the island. She had almost been killed by a raptor. But she still had no regret coming there. She lay, huddled up on the cold metal floor of the institute. She had a blanket over her, and her backpack next to her. She ate some chips. She looked around her. Raven was in the egg room. Cracked eggshells lay all around her, and tanks of dead dinosaurs were around her. She was cold, and bleeding. Her black hair was a mess. Her clothes were torn. But she couldn't help but smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter: Dr. Levine  
  
Ok people, this is how this story goes. It's not going to be totally Malcolm plus Sarah. I'm just gonna have little moments with them, and Grant being jealous cause of Ellie and stuff. I wont make it a romance. I wont ruin this. 


	4. Dr Levine

Dr. Levine  
  
"I don't give a damn about your car! Richard! You need to help me!"  
  
Malcolm was on the phone with Dr. Richard Levine. Levine was just some young scientist, whose parents were rich, and therefore Malcolm saw him as some spoiled idiot. Which he kind of was. Malcolm paced back and forth as Levine made him angrier. Kelly sat on a chair looking at her father pace.  
  
"No. No. No! Richard, you know how you're always asking me about those dinosaurs?"  
  
Ever since Malcolm came to this University, Levine has always asked him about Jurassic Park. Levine was a small young man, with greasy black hair, and brown eyes. He would always disappear for a while, going on trips with his parents' money.  
  
"What are you saying?" Levine asked him.  
  
"I'm saying give me some goddamn money, so I can go there!"  
  
"You're going to Jurassic Park!?" He said in an excited voice.  
  
"No, I'm going to Isla Sorna."  
  
"You're going, Malcolm!? You really are!?"  
  
"Richard, it's not a good thing."  
  
"Why the hell are you going, you always said you'd never go back there."  
  
Malcolm sighed.  
  
"Someone is over there, and I need to go and get them, are you going to help me or not!?"  
  
"Well, if I give you some money I must see it is well spent."  
  
"This isn't some happy trip!"  
  
"I must go with you, and see my money is in good hands."  
  
"Richard, this isn't a walk in the park! I've told you a million times what that island really is! You should know better by now! Now I need some money!"  
  
"I've heard your stories, Malcolm. I've heard them over and over and over again. I know them by heart. But I insist on coming along." He said in a sly voice.  
  
"You don't know what you're getting yourself into."  
  
"Oh, but I do."  
  
"That's what they all think. They know what they've made, they know how to control it. So they go ahead blindly and do something horrible. They never know what they have, until it comes up at them, and bites your ass off."  
  
"Malcolm, you know me. I have to go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven woke up. The island looked so much better in the day. She looked around, and slowly got up. Raven walked to one of the bending machines, and grabbed a snickers bar. She got her backpack, and explored.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fine." Malcolm said, defeated. "But if a lizard about six feet tall eats you, don't come crying to me."  
  
Levine almost laughed.  
  
"I'll be over there tomorrow, Malcolm."  
  
Malcolm hung up the phone, and fell into his chair and stared at Kelly.  
  
"That bastard." He said to her.  
  
"So?" She asked quietly.  
  
"He'll be here tomorrow. He'll bring some money, and some choppers, and I don't know."  
  
"Tomorrow!? Why not today!?"  
  
"Because he's in Asia."  
  
"Do we have a day?"  
  
"I don't know." Malcolm stared out the window.  
  
"When is Sarah coming?"  
  
"In about two hours."  
  
"Okay. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven walked throughout the complex, eating really old M&Ms. She was in the entrance, sitting at the counter staring into the jungle. A raptor came, limping onto the stairs of the complex. Raven dropped her M&Ms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. Levine was running around the camp, happy.  
  
"Woo hoo!" He yelled. "Peter! Peter!"  
  
He ran into one of the tents, to see his friend, Peter, sleeping.  
  
"Peter, Peter, you idiot, wake up!" Peter barely opened his eyes.  
  
"What is it know Richard?"  
  
"Peter, I got to go!"  
  
"Why? You begged me to take you here. Do you know how hard it was to get you here? In Asia!?"  
  
"Sorry, but I got to go. I'm going to go pack now, a plane will be here soon for me."  
  
Dr. Levine ran out of the tent. Peter was stunned.  
  
"Dinosaurs, dinosaurs, dinosaurs!" Levine yelled in his tent, while packing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven stared as the raptor fell to the ground. It seemed to be injured, its back was bleeding, making the stairs red. It panted, with its eye barely opened. Raven slowly went outside. She couldn't help herself. It stared at her, almost fearfully.  
  
"It's ok." She said.  
  
It growled at her, and tried to lift its head. It failed, it was too weak to move. Raven sat beside it, not knowing what to do. She sat there for another hour, until the raptor closed its eyes one last time. It stared at her, and then it died. Raven didn't know what to do. Something was wrong. Something was strange. And she didn't know what to do.  
  
In the bushes the raptor's pack watched this creature, this potential food, stay by one of their own. It was unusual behavior for any creature. The pack didn't know what to think of this thing that sat on the stairs. It didn't seem like it could be a threat. It had no claws, no teeth, not even a tail. It was a new creature. A strange creature. They wondered why it stayed by their raptor. Almost comfort it. Why would anything do that? It was different for them. This new creature was very different from anything else. They wondered what they should do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ian!" Sarah yelled, banging on the door.  
  
Malcolm ran to the door, swinging it open. Sarah dropped her bags, and went into his arms.  
  
"Where's Raven?" She asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"We're going to go get her." He said.  
  
"Oh, God." She said, hugging him.  
  
"I know, I know." He said.  
  
None of them wanted to go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Allan?" Ian asked on the phone.  
  
Night had fallen. Dr. Levine would be there tomorrow, and all Malcolm wanted was for this to be over. Kelly was asleep, and Sarah sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"Allan, we're going to go and get her."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Will you help? I understand if you don't, but - -"  
  
"Ian, you know I'll go. *sigh* That girl had a lot o potential. I'm going on another rescue mission. This sucks."  
  
"Yeah it does. Thank you, Allan."  
  
"Yeah, thank me later."  
  
"How soon can you get here, you know where I live, right?"  
  
"I'll be there soon, tomorrow maybe."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"When we find her, I swear I'm going to- -"  
  
"I know, me too."  
  
Malcolm soon hung up the phone after awhile. He sighed, and put his arm around Sarah. They kissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ellie? Ellie? Are you there? I know it's late, I think it's ten now, but. . . Ellie I got to go get someone. You remember, Raven right? She's in trouble. I. . . She's a good kid. I'm going to go get her with Ian and Sarah. I don't know if Billy is coming but. . . Ellie. I. . . I . . .I just want you to know, it's ok. Don't worry, and don't call anybody. They'll throw our asses in jail for this. Ellie. I'll be back soon. . . Bye." Allan Grant hung up the phone, leaving the message on Ellie Sattler's answering machine. He sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Welcome 


	5. They're Here

They're Here  
  
Malcolm sat with Sarah at the table, they were drinking coffee as they stared out the window. They were waiting for the others to get there, Grant had called around 2 am. Saying he and Billy were coming. Levine, just like the bastard Malcolm said he was, didn't call once. Malcolm took a sip of coffee. He didn't want to do this. This would be what, his third time at an island with dinos. How far a man's luck go on? He thought to himself. He didn't know if he should really go. He felt like this would be the last time. Although he'd felt that way since the first encounter with Isla Nublar. He didn't want to be with these people, he felt like he was sending them to their deaths. . . But Raven. He couldn't forget about her, if she was still alive, they had to do something. Right?  
  
"I wonder what's taking them." Sarah said.  
  
It was about 7 am. Kelly was still asleep, and they were alone.  
  
"It's probably the airport. I hate airports." He said.  
  
"I know you do."  
  
Half an hour later, Kelly woke up. She got up quickly, running to see if anybody was there. She was disappointed to see just her father and Sarah.  
  
"They should have been here by now." She said.  
  
"I know, Kel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven awoke again. She went to get some candy for her breakfast. She grabbed her backpack, and headed outside. She could see the morning due on the grass. In the distant she could here birds calling. She took a bite of her candy, and headed into the jungle. She was going to go to her boat, and get some supplies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly was standing in front of the window, eating some cereal. Malcolm and Sarah were now getting some food for themselves. Kelly waited patiently, she wanted the people to come. She wanted to leave already, she was ready. She wanted her closest friend back. And then a taxi pulled up in their driveway.  
  
"Daddy! They're here! They're finally here!" She called.  
  
Malcolm came running to her side, with Sarah close behind. He stared at the window for only a moment. It was Grant. Malcolm went to the door, and busted it open.  
  
"Malcolm!" Grant said looking over.  
  
"Hello Dr. Malcolm." Billy said, getting their bags from the back.  
  
"Hey, Allan. Welcome to my merry home." Malcolm said.  
  
"Dr. Grant!" Kelly came running over to greet them.  
  
Kelly had met Dr. Grant a long time ago, just when Raven came to stay with them. He was doing a dig there, and invited the two to come along. Grant was always surprised at the two of them. Raven because her knowledge of dinosaurs, she mainly learned about them from her father. And Kelly because Kelly knew more about math than he. Kelly always liked digging with Grant and Raven. Then Kelly met Billy one day. She and Raven had a crush on Billy, though he was a little too old for them.  
  
"Hi Billy." Kelly said.  
  
"Hey Kel."  
  
Malcolm came to help Billy with the luggage, and Sarah stepped out to meet the others.  
  
"Allan, I don't think we've ever met." Sarah said. "I'm Sarah Harding." She shook Allan's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ms. Harding. I've heard about you from Malcolm."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"I wish we could have met in better circumstances." Allan said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. . ."  
  
"Let's go inside." Malcolm said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven was about halfway to her boat. She was crouched down, hiding in a bush. She looked around, looking if it was safe. She saw nothing, and ran. Her boots got muddy, and her clothes were torn by now. But it didn't matter. She crouched down again, looking around more. Then she heard a twig snap behind her. She looked back, and there stood an infant Velociraptor. It may have been a child, but it was still almost as tall as her. Raven froze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Grant said looking up at Malcolm.  
  
Malcolm was standing by the window again waiting for Levine. Grant and Billy sat on the couch, Sarah was sitting on a chair, and Kelly was sitting quietly on the floor. Malcolm sighed.  
  
"When Richard gets here he'll have a plane waiting for us. The plane will take us there, and we- - Do what we have to do."  
  
"We should bring guns." Billy said.  
  
"I know. Thanks you guys. For coming along." Malcolm said.  
  
"Yeah, Raven was a nice kid."  
  
"Plus I owe her. She gave me ten bucks and I never paid her back." Billy was trying to lighten up the mood, Grant gave him a look to say stop.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Damn dinos." Grant said.  
  
"No. Damn Hammond." Malcolm replied.  
  
"May he rest in hell."  
  
"Hammond?" Kelly asked.  
  
"The genius that made those monsters."  
  
"They're even getting off the island now." Sarah said.  
  
"Yeah, the Pteradons, right?" Billy asked, rubbing his neck. "I hate those damn birds."  
  
"They were spotted nesting somewhere in Hollywood." Malcolm said.  
  
Then there wasn't much talking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven looked at the raptor. It didn't strike her, merely looked at her, like it was curious. It bent down to look at her on the ground. It tapped its claw toe on the ground. Then an adult came bursting out of the jungle, grabbing the young one. It screeched at the little raptor, and looked at Raven. Raven didn't dare move. It came closer looking at her. The child raptor attempted to get close to Raven again, but the adult scared it away. The raptor stared at her, bobbing its head like it was thinking. Then another raptor jumped and snatched Raven's backpack right off her back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dammit, Richard. Where the hell are you?" Malcolm said.  
  
And then a nice red Mustang parked close to the house. Out stepped Richard Levine, smiling as he slid off the hood and walked to the door. Malcolm opened it before he could even knock.  
  
"Hey, Malcolm. What did I miss?" Levine said.  
  
"Richard I swear to God, I'm going to- -"  
  
"Hey I'm the one with the plane here!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Levine came walking in casually. He dressed in baggy jeans, and an old brown jacket. He had all this money, and he didn't bother to dress politely.  
  
"Hello, everyone." Levine waved. "I'm Richard Levine, the man whose parents are rich. I will be providing you the transportation you require to go to Site B. I will be accompanying you at the - -"  
  
"Cut the crap." Malcolm. "Everyone this is the rich bastard I've been telling you so much about." Levine waved again. "So where's the plane?"  
  
"You're not going to introduce me to everyone?"  
  
Levine walked passed Malcolm and shook everyone's hands.  
  
"Ok, my PRIVATE plane is at the airport waiting for us."  
  
"Do you have any weapons?" Grant asked.  
  
"I don't want to kill any beautiful dinos!" Levine exclaimed.  
  
"Richard you're always bragging about your guns!" Malcolm said. "Now we need some damn guns."  
  
"You're not going to shoot a dinosaur, this is my one chance to see them in flesh."  
  
"Richard."  
  
"Fine, there's a couple guns in the plane."  
  
"You keep guns with you on your plane?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm a spoiled rich kid, I like guns!"  
  
"Malcolm was right about you." Sarah said under her breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on people! Get what you need, and let's go. The quicker we get this over with the better. How long will it take to get there?" Malcolm said.  
  
"We'll be there by 6 am." Levine replied.  
  
"Ok, good. Let's go."  
  
They all started to get up, grabbing small bags full of clothes, and a couple of Satellite Phones. Kelly got her bag, and headed towards the door. Her father stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Kelly, I don't want you in danger."  
  
"Dad! I'm not a kid anymore, you don't have to look out for me. I survived that place as a kid, I can survive it now."  
  
"Kelly no."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Kelly."  
  
"Sarah!" Kelly pleaded for help.  
  
"No, Kelly you should stay here." Sarah looked over at her.  
  
"No. I don't believe this. I won't wait here, while my dad and my best friend are out getting themselves killed!"  
  
"No. Kelly, No."  
  
"But- -"  
  
"No."  
  
And then everyone went out the door, and into their cars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The raptor still had Raven's backpack in its mouth. It shook its head, dropping it to the ground. It clawed it opened, and sniffed what was inside. The other raptor stared a Raven still. The raptor continued to sniff the backpack, then it lifted its head, and poked it with its toe claw. It waited for the backpack to do something, but it never did. So the raptor looked at the other one, and growled something to it. So then the raptor stared at Raven again, and turned its head, as if it were confused. It looked at Raven once more, and walked off into the jungle with the other ones. Leaving Raven alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly watched as all them drove off. She looked pissed. She frowned and stormed out of the house.  
  
"No way." She said. "No way are you going to leave me here."  
  
Kelly got into her car, and drove off after them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven left her backpack there. She continued on without it. She was walking in the jungle, wondering what the hell happened to her with the raptors. She knew it wasn't like them to do anything like that. She walked quietly, and looked back. Behind her was a raptor. It didn't seem like it was hunting, merely observing. Raven was getting freaked out now. She took a few more steps forward, and looked back again. The raptor was following her. She took another step, it took another step. She started to run, and it ran slowly after her. Raven stopped. She didn't want to anger it or anything. So she continued onward, with a raptor close behind. The thing was, Raven didn't realize there were five other raptors in the bushes, following her as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Airplanes and Chaos  
  
Sorry it took so long you guys! But I have three other chapter stories I'm doing besides this one, and there's a chapter story I've abandon at least until I get some other stories done. Plus I have another chapter story on FictionPress.com. Plus school has started and my English teacher is EEEEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIILLLLL 


	6. Airplanes and Chaos

Airplanes and Chaos  
  
Raven had finally gotten to her boat. She stepped into the boat, and changed her clothes. But then she heard something in the bushes. She turned around as she put her shirt on. It was that raptor. It stood in a causal position. It didn't look like it was hunting. Raven knew she would be dead by now if it were hunting. It twitched it head and softly roared. Raven had her backed turned to it. She turned away and hoped it would go away. She waited a minute but it was still there. It had been following her for a long time. She was getting scared.  
  
"You know you shouldn't follow me. Isn't that against your instinct or something?" Raven said to it.  
  
The raptor just stood there. Raven realized she was talking to a raptor.  
  
"Ok, maybe I should eat."  
  
Then she realized she was talking to herself. She grunted and threw something to the other side of the boat. The raptor backed its head, and looked at Raven then at the thing she flew. The raptor crept over to see what see threw. It was only a shirt, but it sniffed at it, and picked it up with its jaws. Raven turned around to see a raptor about 5 ft away from her. She backed away and fell down.  
  
"Ahh! Hey that's my shirt!"  
  
The raptor looked up at Raven on the floor. It backed away to about 10 ft. Raven didn't like this. She'd spent enough time with Allen and Ian to know those raptors should have killed her by now. Although she always thought Ian was extending the truth in a lot of the stories. The raptor then sat down, and watched her get up.  
  
"Ok, fine. You're probably going to kill me. But that's ok. Just stay there."  
  
The raptor only moved its head. Raven went through one of her bags, and pulled out some chocolate. She sat down facing the raptor and started eating.  
  
"You know I have a stun gun, if you get near me."  
  
The raptor popped its head, and sniffed the air. It then looked back at Raven, and sniffed again.  
  
"What?"  
  
The raptor growled a little. Raven was confused, and then she looked down at her candy.  
  
"I don't think you should eat it. I mean you could be like a dog, chocolate could make you sick."  
  
The raptor then roared loudly, and slightly got up.  
  
"Ok! Here!"  
  
She tossed it the piece of chocolate. The raptor sniffed the candy, and stared at it for a moment. It then gulped it up, eating the wrapper as well. It took a moment to taste it. Then looked back at Raven, it roared loudly again, wanting more.  
  
"Hey I need some too! Go hunt or something. I thought you were the greatest hunters the world had ever seen."  
  
The raptor roared again, standing straight up. It looked like it was 8 ft tall standing straight! That was enough for Raven to stop being so cocky. She fell back again, and threw the raptor more chocolate. Instead of getting up, Raven stayed where she was, and covered herself with a blanket. She reached for her stun gun, and kept it close. But the raptor ate the chocolate, and stayed in its place, just watching Raven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean we can't take off!?" Ian yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, there's a storm heading for that area that you want to go to. I can't allow you to take off." The flight attendant said.  
  
"You don't understand, we have to get there now!" Ian continued.  
  
"Sir! We care nothing more than your safety and- -"  
  
"What about the safety of a kid on a- -"  
  
"Ian, don't!" Sarah hit him on the arm.  
  
Everyone was at the airport. Ian, Sarah, and Levine were standing in line waiting for permission to take off. Billy, and Allen were sitting down somewhere. And unknown to anyone else Kelly was somewhere close, watching her father.  
  
"Let me handle this, Ian." Levine said. "Listen that is MY plane, and I need it NOW."  
  
"I'm sorry sir."  
  
"Well then maybe a little green can help change your mind."  
  
"Are you trying to bribe me, sir?"  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"Sir, if you don't back away from me, I'm going to call security."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"NOW, sir."  
  
Ian pushed Levine aside.  
  
"Good job, Richard." Ian said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven slowly got up, looking at the raptor. It still sat there. She got up, and put down the gun. She stared at the raptor. Something was about its eyes. She could tell it was thinking.  
  
"Allen told me, you guys were smart." She said quietly.  
  
The raptor looked to the side, and growled. And then all around the boat, raptor heads popped up from the bushes. There were about 8 of them. Raven stared at them all.  
  
"Aw, shit."  
  
Raven expected to die. It seemed as if they were hunting. She closed her eyes, but never felt a sharp pain. She opened them slowly, and the raptors were just standing there. Now Raven was terrified.  
  
But then the sky thundered with lighting, and Raven and the raptors looked up. The clouds were covering up the sky, and everything was growing darker. Soon it would rain. Raven looked back at the raptors. The raptors stared at each other, until one stood up and walked in the center of them all. It looked at all of them. And spoke. Raven couldn't believe it. It was talking! Literally talking in its own language. The raptor looked to the left, and gave a high-pitched squeal. Then to the right and a much lower roar. It looked up to the sky, then back at the rest, and roared again. The other raptors then got up, and ran into the forest. Only one raptor stayed behind and watched Raven.  
  
"Well, I guess Allen was right, you guys do talk. So, I guess you're suppose to watch me?"  
  
The raptor stood there.  
  
"I guess there's a storm coming."  
  
Raven got up, and stared at the sky.  
  
"I'll need shelter, I'll go back to the Institute."  
  
Raven grabbed a lot of blankets, a new backpack, and put on a jacket.  
  
"Well, come on."  
  
She started to walk off into the forest, and the raptor followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Three days. Three goddamn days." Ian said sitting down.  
  
"That storm is big. We can't take off for three days, maybe four." Sarah explained to the others.  
  
"She'll be dead by then." Ian said.  
  
"Now, Malcolm. Eric lasted 8 weeks on that island. He didn't even know what he was doing. Raven seemed like she did. You say she packed up everything." Allen said.  
  
"Yeah, well Eric is young, and not appetizing." Ian said.  
  
"Raven was pretty young, plus she knew more about dinosaurs than me." Billy said.  
  
"Don't even try you guys." Ian said. "I hate airplanes. I bet all this can be explained by the chaos factor. I bet all this falls into place somehow."  
  
"Yeah maybe the world is just trying to screw you over." Allen said.  
  
"Maybe it is. Chaos works in many ways."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven looked back over her shoulder. The raptor was still following her. She sighed, as it started to rain. It was a long way to the Institute. Raven was tired, it was raining, and she had a raptor right behind her. She started to remember Ian's lectures on chaos. The theory that everything didn't have a pattern, you can't predict anything. Then Raven turned to the raptor.  
  
"Boy would Ian love to hear this. He was right. Not even he could predict this."  
  
The raptor continued to follow her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Beethoven 


End file.
